


Плохая привычка

by N7Dron



Series: Дженсен/Миллер + Сариф [2]
Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: Дженсен проводит ночь с Миллером. Курить в постели —  плохая привычка. Но иногда хочется.





	Плохая привычка

**Author's Note:**

> Подразумевается, что в прошлом, в Детройте, у Адама Дженсена и Дэвида Сарифа были близкие отношения, и Миллер знает об этом. От Сарифа. 
> 
>  
> 
> Предупреждения:мат, курение, разница в возрасте, полиамория

**Название:** Плохая привычка  
**Автор:** [J]N7dron[/J]  
**Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
**Размер:** мини, 1085 слов  
**Пейринг:** Джеймс Миллер/Адам Дженсен, намек на Адам Дженсен/Дэвид Сариф, упоминается Дэвид Сариф/Джеймс Миллер.  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** зарисовка, романс, флафф  
**Рейтинг:** R-NC-17  
**Краткое содержание:** Дженсен проводит ночь с Миллером. Курить в постели — плохая привычка. Но иногда хочется.  
**Предупреждения:** мат, курение, разница в возрасте  
**Примечание:** хз что такое. Больше просто странные картинки, чем логичный фик. 

Где-то там, наверху, черный бархатный купол осеннего высокого неба накрывает Прагу. А здесь светло, уютно, и время за разговорами летит незаметно. И только когда часы бьют полночь, они оба, не сговариваясь, как по команде, отодвигают свои пивные кружки и встают. Поднимаются по ступенькам, вместе выходят из прокуренного погреба. Идут по темным улицам, с наслаждением вдыхают свежий ночной воздух и разговаривают, будто не наговорились за целый вечер. Говорят обо всем — о работе, об оружии, о книгах. Говорят обо всем, кроме одного. Зачем? Оба и так знают, что расставаться сегодня не собираются. 

***  
Далеко за стеклом, над тёмными водами Влтавы светится волшебным голубым мостом гигантский «клинок» Пэлисейд. Он будто встает своим основанием прямо из реки, из густых облаков тумана, — шикарная картина. Естественное дополнение к продуманному интерьеру, приятный бонус апартаментов по Хлавни 33. 

— Красивый у тебя вид из окон, Джим, — говорит Дженсен, когда слышит тихие шаги за спиной. 

Он ждет прикосновения, и все же дергается непроизвольно, когда еще влажная после душа рука Миллера ложится ему между лопаток.  
— Наверное.  
— Еще бы решеток не было. 

Миллер медлит с ответом. Его рука рассеянно скользит рукой по голой спине Дженсена.

— Я их даже не замечаю. Привык.

Дженсен молчит, будто бы подбирая слова, а потом роняет коротко, так, что горечь едва различима:  
— Напрасно.  
— Собираешься меня учить?.. — Миллер усмехается и гладит его по ягодице. — …щенок.  
И замечает с удовольствием, как чуть дергаются бедра Дженсена.  
— Нет, сэр, — говорит Дженсен почтительно.  
Но по тому, как меняется тон его голоса, Миллер чувствует — прячет улыбку.  
Миллер и сам улыбается и касается губами его шеи.  
— «Сэр», значит?  
— Да, — выдыхает Дженсен и чуть опускает голову вперед. — Да.  
— А еще как? — спрашивает Миллер, целуя осторожно.  
И слышит тихое:  
— Шеф.  
— Хорошо.  
И еще одно маленькое касание, как награда.  
— А еще?  
— Босс.  
— А как еще? — спрашивает Миллер и кладет ему руки на бедра, прижимает крепко к себе, целует неторопливо в затылок.  
— Джим, — тихо стонет от удовольствия Дженсен.  
— Вот теперь правильнее всего, — говорит Миллер и двигает его к постели. 

 

***

Ему неожиданно нравится держать Адама за волосы: оттягивать голову назад, изгибая неестественно шею, так, чтобы было видно, как мальчишка скалит зубы и морщит нос, рыча, когда в него входишь особенно резко. Нравится двигаться в нем и смотреть, как точеная черная рука сжимает крепко угол подушки, а потом вдруг отпускает расслабленно, после длинного, судорожного двойного выдоха, слитого в один. 

С ним хорошо. 

Миллер осторожно укладывает Адама на спину и трется виском о его живот, закрыв глаза, бормочет расслабленно:  
— Хочешь курить? Кури. Твои сигареты и зажигалка, кажется, были где-то на полу, возле плаща.  
— Спасибо, но, наверное, не стоит, — осторожно замечает Адам, вспомнив разбросанную повсюду спортивную экипировку и журналы. — Ты же, наверное, на дух не выносишь.  
— А ты всё время куришь в постели. Конечно, вредная привычка, но… — Миллер пожимает плечами, продолжая тереться о живот. — … сейчас я не против.  
Адам замирает на миг.  
— Блядские досье…  
Миллер поднимает голову и смотрит на Адама, улыбаясь.  
— Брось. У меня никогда раньше не было любовника, который бы курил рядом со мной после секса. Хочу посмотреть, как это.  
— Ну, если только поэтому… 

Адам усмехается, глядя прямо в глаза, и Миллер отстраняется, чтобы Адам мог перегнуться вбок, свеситься с кровати и пошарить внизу. 

Такой гибкий, что смотреть без дрожи невозможно. 

Он щелкает зажигалкой, удобно откинувшись на подушки и небрежно забросив сигарету в рот. Затягивается с удовольствием, прикрыв глаза, и ноздрей Миллера касается краешек облака сладкого дыма. Который, он знает, через миг станет отвратительно-удушливым. Но сейчас Джим готов это потерпеть ради вида расcлабленного, оттраханного досыта Адама, курящего с наслаждением. 

Если бы он мог физически, он завелся бы снова, а так — тело просто приятно ноет. И что-то подзуживает внутри, подталкивает… чтобы спросить. Но спрашивать не следует, он знает. Но хочется. И слова слетают с губ, и в животе взрывается короткая вспышка удовольствия. 

— Вы с Дейви… курили вместе в постели? 

Взгляд Адама становится непонимающим, удивленным, и Миллер уточняет, улыбаясь ему, а сам вдруг пугается накатившей комом в горло нежности:  
— После того как?..

Миллер знает, что ходит по острию, и обмирает, когда видит, как Адам вдруг отворачивает лицо и затягивается медленно, длинно, выдыхает дым.

— Он не курит.

Сухо, бесстрастно. Почти равнодушно. Смотрит куда-то в окно. 

Ложь бьет неожиданно, прямо под дых, и Миллер сглатывает; осторожно гладит пальцами живот Адама, пытаясь отвлечься.

— Разве? — спрашивает Миллер, просто чтобы не молчать, стараясь, чтобы вышло небрежно, снисходительно, неважно; а сам разглядывает глубокую ямку его пупка, трогает её пальцем. 

А Адам коротко, судорожно вдыхает и кладет ладонь на затылок Миллера, скользит вверх по жесткому седому ёжику волос, и говорит куда-то в пространство: 

— Он бросил давным-давно. Говорит, трудно было. 

Миллер блаженно закрывает глаза, позволяет гладить себя. Вдруг, вспомнив, смущенно улыбается.  
— Адам, я забыл…  
— Что, Джим?  
— …я совсем забыл, что у меня нет пепельницы.  
— Ну и хуй с ней, — смеется Адам и, не отпуская Миллера, перегибается к полу, чтобы потушить и спрятать едва начатую сигарету куда-то в сигаретную пачку. 

А потом притягивает Миллера к себе и целует в губы. Глубоко и неторопливо, глядя внимательно в глаза. Миллер задыхается от резкого, неприятного вкуса, пытается отстраниться, но уже через секунду на него накатывает, и все становится неважным. Он подчиняется сильным, уверенным рукам, и вкус уже не кажется отвратительным, просто непривычным. Вкус его мальчика. 

— Он снова курит? — тихо спрашивает Адам, когда они устают от поцелуев, падают на подушки и лежат, прижавшись друг к другу лбами.  
— Не так много, но — да.  
— Но всё же не в постели?… — усмехается Адам.  
— Нет, уходит на улицу.  
— Возвращается хоть потом?  
— Всегда.  
— А потом ходит взад-вперед и болтает довольный?  
— Без умолку.  
— И о чем он говорит с тобой?  
— О том, что происходит. О будущем, о планах, о настоящем. О тебе. 

Адам кивает задумчиво, грустно улыбается и закрывает глаза. Тишина квартиры окутывает их.

— Не пускай его в Лондон, Джим, — вдруг прерывает молчание Адам, и в его голосе Миллер слышит тоску и отчаяние. — Уговори его пока остаться в Штатах, прошу тебя.  
— Почему? — Миллер приподнимается на локте и хмурится. — Что-то конкретное, агент Дженсен?  
— Пока ничего. Только дурацкие сны, Джим. И предчувствие.  
— Давно?  
— С Дубаи. 

Миллер садится и приваливается спиной к изголовью.  
— Он говорил, что мне стоит тебе доверять.  
— Чертов идеалист, — усмехается Дженсен.  
— Давай оставим в покое Дэвида и поговорим лучше о твоих снах.  
— Как скажете, босс.  
— И давай сюда свое курево. 

Миллер устраивается поудобнее среди подушек и берет из рук Дженсена сигарету, прикуривает умело от огонька протянутой зажигалки.

— Давно бросили, босс? — цедит насмешливо Дженсен.  
— Не твое дело, щенок, — улыбается Миллер, затягиваясь, и в уголках его глаз собираются веселые морщинки. — Можешь тоже взять, если хочешь. 

Он обнимает Дженсена одной рукой, ждет, пока тот закурит, и только тогда приказывает:  
— Рассказывай.

Дженсен рассказывает, размышляет вслух, Миллер слушает внимательно. 

Из постели они вылезают только под утро, когда у них заканчиваются сигареты.


End file.
